Afasia
by moka73
Summary: Pioveva su New York, e Mac Ha appena litigato con Christine. Attenzione:la storia è ambientata nella 9 stagione. possibili spoiler.


AFASIA

Pioveva su New York. Un lampo squarciò il cielo plumbeo e un tuono riempì l'aria tutto intorno.

Mac stava seduto nella penombra del suo appartamento.

E ancora un volta la solitudine attanagliò il suo cuore. Chiuse gli occhi e si sentì precipitare in caduta libera senza più nessun freno. Sentì la terra mancargli sotto i piedi e lo stomaco in subbuglio veniva travolto da quel volo vorticoso, fino a quando la sua anima, infine, toccò terra con un tonfo sordo e cupo per annegare in un pianto dirotto e incontenibile. I singhiozzi gli toglievano il fiato. In quel vuoto buio che lo circondava aveva semplicemente rinunciato a ogni sorta di difesa verso il mondo, verso gli amici, verso sé stesso. Un torrente impetuoso dilagava dentro la sua testa e il suo cuore travolgendo tutto quello che incontrava, il suo orgoglio, il suo amor proprio, i suoi principi, sfasciando completamente l'uomo tutto d'un pezzo che rispondeva al suo nome: Mc Kenna Llewellin Taylor.

Perché non aveva detto tutto a Christine? Perché non si era lasciato aiutare? Perché...

Stava distruggendo tutto con le sue mani, in tutti questi anni non aveva proprio imparato nulla: chiedere aiuto era la cosa più difficile che gli si potesse chiedere.

Prese il telefono, ma non riusciva a chiamare Christine per chiederle scusa di non averla resa partecipe di quello contro cui lui lottava. Guardava il display e non riusciva a chiamarla.

La amava, oh mio Dio, se l'amava, e adesso aveva troppa paura di aver gettato tutto al vento.

Per la prima volta in vita sua avrebbe voluto scappare, scomparire nel nulla e non provare più semplicemente nulla.

In quel mentre qualcuno bussò alla porta. Non voleva vedere nessuno. Non voleva la compassione di nessuno.

Un secondo dopo qualcosa venne fatto passare sotto la porta.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Mac si alzò, senza far rumore si avvicinò alla porta e raccolse un pezzo di carta. Era un biglietto aereo. E il cuore si fermò. A questo punto della sua vita poteva succedere qualunque cosa, ma questo era davvero impossibile. Questo no!

Lesse ancora una volta la provenienza. La tesa gli scoppiava. Lentamente fece girare la chiave nella toppa e aprì la porta. Rimasero a guardarsi per un istante che sembrò infinito. Poi lei entrò in casa, richiuse la porta dietro di sé e lo abbracciò senza dire una parola.

Mac si sciolse tra le sue braccia come neve in una tiepida giornata di primavera. Affondò il viso bagnato dalle lacrime nella sua spalla e lasciò che i battiti del suo cuore trovassero il giusto ritmo insieme a quelli di lei.

Stella gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli e lasciò che l'intera città corresse intorno a loro.

Quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono nuovamente, fu come uno sprazzo di sereno in mezzo ad un uragano. Sui loro volti comparvero due sorrisi. Nessuna parola. Solo sensazioni. Solo le loro mani le une nelle altre.

Negli occhi bagnati di Mac solo una domanda:"Come faceva lei a essere li?"

Si sedettero sul divano e rimasero a guardare il temporale che si diradava sulla città.

"Mac Taylor, sei un IDIOTA!" la voce di Stella risuonò nella stanza con un tono tra il rimprovero e lo scherzo.

"Bene. Sei la seconda persona che me lo dice negli ultimi sei mesi." rispose lui sollevando le spalle.

"Fidati di Christine, ma soprattutto, fidati del tuo cuore!"

Mac rise " Eri tu la parte irrazionale della mia anima, Stella! Lo sei sempre stata!"

Lei annuì."E' Per questo che sono qui!" Lui strinse forte la sua mano.

Quando il sole tramontò e il buio prese il sopravvento, lei lo prese per mano, andarono in cucina e davanti a una tazza di caffè parlarono.

"Non sei mai venuta a trovarmi dopo che mi hanno sparato, perché?"

Stella tacque e bevve un altro sorso di caffè. I suoi occhi verdi si incontrarono con quelli grigi di Mac e poi finalmente iniziò a raccontare.

"Sono venuta in ospedale ogni singolo giorno della tua degenza." Mac sgranò gli occhi stupito, ma lasciò che lei continuasse.

"Mi sono seduta al tuo fianco e ti ho tenuto la mano. Ho pregato Dio che ti riprendessi completamente. Ma l'ho fatto sempre mentre dormivi ed eri sotto sedativi."

Finì la tazza di caffè."L'unica a sapere di questo è sempre stata Christine. Nessuno del nostro team sapeva che ero a New York. E nemmeno tu dovevi saperlo. Ma non ti avrei lasciato solo per nessuna ragione al mondo." fissò Mac in silenzio.

"Perché, ti starai chiedendo. Perché la tua vita doveva andare avanti e dovevi farlo con Christine. Dovevi trovare il tuo equilibrio con lei, e io avrei inevitabilmente calamitato su di me le tue emozioni. Non doveva accadere." Mac aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non disse nulla.

"Ho chiesto io a Christine di non dirti nulla. Non arrabbiarti con lei. Poi qualche giorno fa l'ho sentita di nuovo e mi ha raccontato dell'afasia. Mi ha detto che si sentiva tagliata fuori dalla tua vita e che non sapeva come aiutarti."

Mac abbassò gli occhi sul tavolo." Le è costato davvero tanto chiedere il mio aiuto,è una donna forte, orgogliosa, Mac, saprà stare al tuo fianco in ogni occasione. Dalle una possibilità. Aveva intuito che c'era qualcosa che non andava e ha cercato di farti parlare, ma tu la tenevi a distanza. Lo facevi anche con me, ricordi? Ma poi trovavamo sempre il modo per capirci. Mac, dammi retta, dille quello che provi, sia verso di lei, che le paure riguardo a quello che ti sta succedendo."

Mac la guardò:"Stella, con te era diverso, noi...noi eravamo semplicemente amici. Io amo Christine e non voglio farmi vedere debole."

"Sei sempre il solito razionale, Mac! E' proprio il tuo lato più umano, unito al tuo orgoglio a renderti un uomo affascinante. Chiamala e vivi la tua vita insieme a lei. Saprà aiutarti, confortarti e mandarti a quel paese quando ne avrai bisogno e, per l'ultimo punto, se non lo farà lei, ci sarò sempre io!" e il suo viso si aprì in un bellissimo sorriso.

Mac si alzò andò a prendere il cellulare e chiamò Christine:

"Ciao, sono io! Christine,dobbiamo parlare. Ti amo."

Stella sorrise e andò in salotto ad aspettare che Mac finisse di telefonare. Quando lui arrivò si alzò in piedi:" E adesso datti una sistemata e portami fuori a cena. Me lo devi.!" Mac scoppiò a ridere abbracciò Stella, le diede un bacio sulla guancia e andò a preparasi per uscire.


End file.
